paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 11: Snowflake's Bad Day
Chapter 11: Snowflake's Bad Day All of the pups and Ryder then went inside The Lookout, and talked. Snowflake whined nervously as she looked around. "Ryder, what are we going to do? I'm scared about what Shawn will do to me!" Snowflake commented. "I'm concerned too Snowflake. We all are concerned. Which is why from now on, I want a pup to be with you at all times. As long as you have a pup buddy with you, Shawn can't catch you off guard and prank you," Ryder replied. "Agreed," all of the pups replied. "But Ryder, what if Shawn tries to strike tonight?" Skye asked in concern. "Then we better set up some traps to be on the safe side. That way we can catch Shawn in case he comes," Ryder replied. Ryder then looked at the pups. "Rocky and Marshall, I need you two to set up the ghost trap outside in case Shawn tries to come inside The Lookout at night," Ryder instructed. "How is that going to stop Shawn? Won't he just look like a ghost?" Marshall asked in confusion. "Yes, but if Shawn gets caught in the trap, he might take it as a warning not to come and prank anyone. We want him to stay away," Ryder explained. "Green means Go! Or green means boo, I guess. Just as long as Marshall doesn't get caught in the sheet again!" Rocky replied. "Why would I do that? I'm a pup, not a ghost. Besides, it's not even Halloween!" Marshall commented causing everyone to laugh. "Well, just in case he does get inside, Chase and Skye, set up Chase's net to catch Shawn in case the ghost trap doesn't work or convince him to stay away," Ryder instructed. "Chase is on the case!" Chase replied. "Let's take to the skies!" Skye responded. "Finally, Rubble, Zuma, and Snowflake, I want you three to buddy together to keep Snowflake safe and help out with the traps!" Ryder told the three pups. "Rubble on the double!" Rubble said. "Let's dive in!" Zuma commented. "Look high. low, and everywhere we go!" Snowflake exclaimed. "All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before everyone started getting ready to set up the traps. Zuma, Rocky and Marshall went outside to start setting up the ghost trap, while Skye, Chase, Rubble and Snowflake helped set up Chase's net trap from inside The Lookout. While the pups set the traps up however, they did have some silly moments. At one point, the ghost trap was set off by accident and the sheet fell on top of Marshall, trapping him underneath. "Ah! Hey, who turned out the lights? Wooaah! Ahhhhhhh! Help!" Marshall cried out as he struggled under the sheet. All of the pups smiled and laughed as Marshall was trying to get out. Eventually, Marshall got out of the sheet and everyone had a good laugh. Once the traps were all set, the pups hung out for the rest of the day. Later on that night, Shawn waited outside The Lookout having seen the traps set up from earlier in the day. "Hehehe. This is going to be fun!" Shawn said to himself as he quietly snuck over to The Lookout. Shawn paid attention to the ghost trap that he had seen the pups set up earlier, and was careful as he snuck through the front door going sideways, so the sheet wouldn't fall on him. Once he was inside, Shawn also saw the net trap inside The Lookout thanks to the moonlight. Shawn smiled. Shawn then quietly went inside the elevator, and into the room where the pups kept all of their uniforms and pup packs. Shawn looked around until he spotted Marshall's pup pack. Shawn quickly grabbed it, and then went back down the elevator. But just as he got out. Chase sniffed the air, and then opened his eyes. Chase gasped as he saw Shawn was inside The Lookout. "Shawn! Stop!" Chase said as the Border Collie started running away. Soon, the other pups except for Snowflake woke up too. "Stop! Come back!" Rubble cried out as he chased after Shawn. Suddenly, Chase's net flew from the ceiling and trapped Rubble in it. "Hey! Help! Help! I'm trapped!" Rubble said as he tried to get out of the net. "I'll get him!" Zuma responded before going to stop Shawn. Unfortunately, as Zuma ran towards Shawn, Shawn stepped sideways, and put his paw out in front of Zuma. Zuma tripped over Shawn's paw, and unexpectedly ran right out to the entrance of The Lookout where the ghost trap was. Once Zuma got his balance however, the sheet fell off of the ghost trap and landed right on top of Zuma! "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Zuma cried out as he struggled under the sheet. Shawn laughed seeing Zuma look like a ghost, then just when the other pups were about to go after Shawn, the Border Collie pup ran out of The Lookout with Marshall's pup pack and vanished out of sight. At that point, Snowflake woke up. "Hey, what's going on?" Snowflake asked as she went over to the other pups and looked around. Suddenly, she saw Zuma trapped under the sheet and got scared. "Ahhhhhhh! A ghost!" Snowflake cried out as she ran away. The 'ghost' chased after her, making the husky pup scared even more. Then, just as Rubble was about to get out of Chase's net, Snowflake and the 'ghost' tripped on the net, causing them and Rubble to go rolling out of control! It didn't take long before they stopped, but when they did, Snowflake, Rubble and Zuma were now tangled up and stuck under the bed sheet and net. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! The ghost has got me!" Snowflake cried out, trying to get out of the tangled mess. "Not again!" Rubble complained, as he too tried to get out. "Wyder?! Somebody! Help!!" Zuma called out, trying to figure out what had happened. Soon, Ryder came down the elevator and ran over to the pups that were watching the tangled pups. "Pups, what's going on here? It's the middle of the night!" Ryder told the pups. "Sorry Ryder, but Shawn got into The Lookout. Our traps caught the other pups and Shawn got away," Chase explained. "Help! Ryder help us!" Snowflake cried out struggling to get free from the net and bed sheet. "Snowflake!" Ryder said in concern as he and the other pups helped free her, Rubble and Zuma from their entanglement. After explaining to Ryder what happened, everyone went back to sleep. Sadly, the next day didn't start out so great. Snowflake had finished Breakfast when she suddenly caught Shawn's scent. She ran into the forest following the scent, but forgot to have a pup join her in the search. Snowflake had went into the forest all alone. About half an hour later, she ran back to The Lookout crying and soaking wet. "Snowflake! What happened?" Marshall asked in shock, seeing his friend upset. "I was following Shawn's scent out into the woods. When I confronted him, he had your pup pack on him with your water canon out. We argued, but then he just kept spraying me with your water canon. I'm sorry Marshall. I told him to give it back and tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen!" Snowflake explained. "You mean Shawn stole my pup pack and used it to hurt you?" Marshall asked to make sure he had heard right. "Yes," Snowflake replied. Marshall went over and nuzzled Snowflake before giving her a hug. "Snowflake, it's okay. How about you go get dried off, tell the others what happened, and just try to calm down. Okay?" Marshall suggested in a friendly voice. "Okay Marshall. I'll go do that. Thanks buddy," Snowflake replied back giving Marshall a hug. After separating from the hug, Snowflake went towards The Lookout to go tell the others. After waiting for Snowflake to be out of sight, Marshall ran into the forest, determined to find Shawn. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 12: Marshall Stands Up